


The French Mistake 2.0

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Long, M/M, Plot Twists, Possible smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Sam, Dean, And Castiel are all put into the altered reality from before except this time they meet Jared, Jensen, and Misha... They find out the truth and It’s really hilarious and I need to see it happen on the show





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so I’m currently working on finalizing the first chapter so you can skip over this once I post. If you’re interested I can write a specific fanfic for you considering I stay up until god knows when thinking of odd situations to my adopted characters in. I’m in a lot of fandoms so if there is a specific fanfic you want you can comment below and I will get to it. Also you can find me on Instagram @amelia_rose_winchester or my tumblr which I believe I linked in another fic.   
Anyway toodles!


	2. Chapter 1 (for real)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda crappy and it jumps around a lot...just a warning

Sam, Dean, And Castiel are suddenly in a strange room. Castiel is in what appears to be an RV with pictures of Himself making silly faces. He quizzically studies the odd photographs before a knock on the door interrupts him.  
“Misha! Five minutes!”  
Castiel turns to the door utterly bewildered and mutters   
“Misha?”  
Either way he makes his way over to the door and opens it. After standing outside looking confused for a minute someone comes over and drags him off to chuck knows where

Sam and Dean are suddenly in a small room. As they look around they notice a table with all kinds of finger foods. Dean reaches out and grabs a chip letting out an elated   
“Awesome!”  
He crunches the chip happily and grabs a handful of mini sausages before making his way out into a hallway. That’s when Dean realizes where he is...  
“Son of a Bitch!”  
He angrily turns to Sam and shoves the rest of the sausages into his mouth before mumbling   
“Not this place again..”

As Castiel is sitting inside the replica Bunker he sees Sam and Dean approaching, Dean looking angry and Sam curious.   
Castiel stands up and makes his way over to the brothers. Just as he is about to say hello there is a commotion on the set. All three turned to see what it was when all of a sudden the real Misha came running through the building. Jensen ran up behind him and dumped a bucket of water on him, soaking his shirt and his jeans. Both Jared and Jensen laughed as Misha just shook his head at their childish ways. 

Misha pointed a finger at them both and said   
“You Guuuuys!”  
Jensen came up and wrapped his arm around Misha’s neck and gave his hair a playful tousle. Both Dean and Cas looked at each other briefly after watching the lighthearted way the two acted around each other. Before Anyone could say anything Jared took notice of the trio.

He excitedly pointed at them and yelled   
“Hey guys! Look!”  
Both Jensen and Misha separated and Jensen said  
“Wow they really did a good job with these stunt doubles..”  
He looked Castiel up and down first making Deans rage bubble up. Dean wasn’t able to completely hide his unexpected twinge of jealousy, and soon Castiel shuffled awkwardly under Jensen’s gaze. 

Jensen smiled and playfully patted Cas on the shoulder before lightheartedly saying   
“I’m just messing around with you!”  
He then stepped up to Dean and leaned in really close, he raised his eyebrows comically as he turned to Misha And Jared. He pointed at Dean and said   
“Guys they even have my freckles!”  
Jared walked over to Sam and looked him up and down before asking   
“How tall are you?”  
Sam looked at Jared and just Shrugged his shoulders before saying  
“I dunno maybe 6’3” or 6’4” But I’m not Sure?”  
Jared grabbed A startled Sam by the arm and lead him away from the group exclaiming   
“I have to Go show Gen!”  
He pulled out his phone to text her and muttered to himself   
“She’s not gonna believe this!”  
Dean watched as Sam went along with what he considered a hyperactive puppy of a man. While Dean was distracted both Jensen and Misha had cornered Castiel. Misha was touching his face and Jensen had his hands on his shoulders and was asking him something that Dean couldn’t make out. Cas glanced at Dean Nervously and Dean furiously made his way over to Cas. As he approached he heard Misha say   
“Wow You’re just as Handsome as me!..”  
He laughed and brought both hands up to his face and kissed him on the cheek before cockily adding   
“Almost!”  
Dean grabbed Misha by the neck of his shirt and drug him away from Castiel. Misha let out a scream as Dean picked him up off the ground and practically growled at him. Jensen came running over and in a panicked voice yelled   
“HEY?!..PUT HIM DOWN?!”

Dean reluctantly dropped the now terrified man and turned to face his double. Dean didn’t even pay attention to Jensen as he walked right past him to get Castiel. He roughly patted him on the shoulder and gruffly asked   
“You ok Cas?”  
Castiel didn’t want to seem like some princess in need of a Prince Charming because she couldn’t save herself so he just nodded and said   
“I’m fine Dean.”  
Jensen interrupted them and while trying to hold back laughter asked   
“So wait!..Your Name is Cas...And his name is Dean?..and you guys are our stunt doubles?”  
Misha had stood up and was laughing with Jensen as Castiel pushed Dean aside and walked over to them. He glared at them forcing them to settle down before speaking   
“I am Castiel...I’m an angel of the lord..This is Dean and Sam is with Your friend.”

They laughed at Castiel’s remark but their laughter was short lived as Castiel touched both of them and in a second all three were gone. Dean ran over to where Cas was seconds prior and angrily yelled   
“Damn it Cas!”  
Just as his anger was fading some random lady grabbed him by the arm and sat him down in a chair. Oh hell no..not this again?

Jensen and Misha were suddenly in Misha’s trailer. Both of them backed away from Castiel in shock, eyes wide with fear.   
Meanwhile Sam was on his way to Jared’s hotel room...

Although Sam was perplexed by Jared’s hyper personality, he was kinda starting to like it...  
Once Jared pulled into a parking space he quickly got out of the car and while jumping up and down and waving Sam out he said  
“C’mon!...Gen is NOT gonna believe this!!”  
He once again took ahold of Sam’s arm and pulled him into the hotel lobby before practically running all the way to his room.   
Jared frantically dug around in his pockets before he sighed and quietly said  
“I forgot my key..”  
Sam smiled to himself as he realized his double was just as forgetful as he was. Jared knocked on the door a couple times before in a sad voice saying   
“She must be out..”  
He just shrugged his shoulders and made his way down the hallway, ready to just go back to set. He was almost to the stairs when he heard a loud bang. He turned around just in time to see Sam kicking down his hotel door. He frantically ran down the hall yelling   
“Holy shit!”

When Jared entered the room behind Sam he heard Gen screaming in the bathroom   
“What the hell was that?!”  
The shower immediately turned off and she cautiously walked into the room draped in a towel.  
She looked from Jared to Sam a couple times before Jared spoke up.  
“Sorry to drop by unexpectedly honey, I wanted to show this guy off!”  
He wrapped his arm around Sam but Sam was still in a state of shock. He truly loved Ruby and killing her was the worst thing he’d ever done...he remembered the last time he was here in this universe and was kinda sad he didn’t get to play husband and wife for a while. 

Dean had managed to get free from the crazy makeup lady and make his way outside. If everything was the same as before what he was looking for should be right around....  
There!  
The trailers!  
He knew which one was his but had to open a few doors before he saw Cas.   
He abruptly walked inside and took in the scene before him. Castiel was standing against the wall and both Jensen and Misha were firing questions at him. Dean waved his hands in the air and said   
“Guys!...GUYS!”  
The room went silent as Dean continued  
“One at a time!...I know this is a lot but we can’t understand you!”

Sam was sitting awkwardly on the hotel bed while Jared went to the front desk to see about fixing the door. He could feel Gen’s eyes on his every move but didn’t want to seem creepy so he just looked at the floor shyly. He felt the bed shift and instinctively looked up.  
He should’ve just kept his eyes on the floor because he couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she was...especially with the light from the window streaming in behind her, her hair still slightly damp from her shower gave her such a gl-   
“They’ll fix it!”  
Jared burst into the room interrupting the moment and startling both parties..


End file.
